Cupid Kitty
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: When Unikitty obtains Cupid’s arrows and bow she starts to make both Frowntown and The Unikingdom fall in love including her friends. However, Master Frown is ruining this will the power of Hate. Who will win in the final Valentine's Showdown?
1. Cupid Kitty

**Note: Before I start this contains some ships Like Foxodile(Hawkodile x Dr. Fox) and some others like Rock(Richard x Brock) If you don't like these ships then feel free to not read this.**

**Without further or do let's start.**

It was Valentine's day in the Unikingdom. Uni kitty was excited because It was also Valentine's Dance in the Unikingdom.

She spent that morning putting decorations up all over the castle with Puppycorn and Dr. Fox while Hawkodile and Richard were making the food for the dance.

"Im so excited!" Unikitty exclaimed happily.

"Me too. I can't wait to show off my new Chocolate and Strawberry Fountain!" Dr. Fox said.

"I can't wait for the candy!" Puppy corn cheered.

"It gonna be so cool! Who are you guys going with?" Unikitty asked.

"Im not sure yet." Dr. Fox responded.

"Im not going with anyone." Puppy corn replied.

"Who are you gonna ask, sis?" Puppycorn asked.

"Master Frown." Unikitty smiled

"Master Frown?!?!?" Both Dr. Fox and Puppycorn said in sync.

"I just want him to be happy," Unikitty told them.

"Just make sure Hawkodile doesn't kick him out." Dr. Fox told Unikitty.

"Im gonna go check on Rick and Hawkodile," Unikitty told the others as she ran in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys! How's the food going?" Unikitty asked.

"Fine. We're almost done with the cake and cupcakes." Richard told Unikitty.

"It took a while to make the cake but we did it!" Hawkodile said as was frosting the cake.

"Are you guys excited for the dance?" Unikitty questioned.

"I won't be going I have to clean up the castle," Richard said.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about asking my crush." Hawkodile said.

"You mean Dr. Fox?" Unikitty asked

"h-How did you know?" Hawkodile asked embarrassed.

"It's obvious." Richard said.

"Okay, your right. I want to ask Dr. Fox but I'm a little too embarrassed to." Hawkodile explained.

"Well, I hope you do her good luck!" Unikitty smiled as she flew out the kitchen and down to the storage room to get more decorations.

"Geez, I feel bad for the others. Most of them are not going with anyone. One's too afraid to ask while the other one isn't even going at all." Thought Unikitty.

"Its Valentine's day! Everyone should be going with someone." Unikitty thought as she lifted a box surprised to see behind it were Arrows and a bow with heart designs on it.

"What is this?" Unikitty wondered.

She then saw a note and read it.

"Dear Unikitty, it is I Cupid. It seems your friends and some of the other citizens in the Unikingdom, even Frowntown are having trouble today on Valentine's Day.

I gift you my now and arrows just for this day in order to help everyone find their partners. However, if you abuse this gift that was given I will take it away and you and your friends will be alone for this Valentine's Day and all the ones in the future.

Trusting you!

\- Cupid

"Wow! Cupid is trusting me with his arrows? This is a special honor. Thank you, Cupid." Unikitty smiled.

"Now it's time to help my friends." Unikitty thought

"For I am now...Cupid Kitty!"

Uni kitty rushes in the halls with the arrows and bow she looks for the first couple of people to put together when she sees Dr. Fox and Hawkodile walking down.

"So Dr. Fox the reason I asked you here is that I was wondering if you would like to go to Valentine's dance with me." Hawkodile blushed

Before Dr. Fox could say yes Unikitty shoots her with an arrow That seems to be invisible to both Dr. Fox and Hawkodile.

As soon as the arrow hits Dr. Fox she instantly has a wide smile almost creepy.

"YES!" Dr. Fox exclaims.

Hawkodile was quite surprised by her response.

"c-Cool! Well, I'll meet you later tonight." Says Hawkodile as he waves goodbye.

Dr. Fox instantly zooms bye in the opposite direction of Hawkodile barely noticing Unikitty.

"I guess these arrows work after all." Thought Unikitty as she tried to shoot another one as practice but it ends up heading out an open window.

"Who even opened that window?" Wondered Unikitty.

She flys over to the window and looks outside to see who she had hit and it was Puppycorn who was looking down at a worm.

"I love you, Worm!" Puppy corn cheered.

"Not the Love Story I had in mine but okay." Thought Unikitty as she flew out the open window.

She then shot lots of arrows in the air before rushing back inside and watching the arrows come down.

"All the citizens are gonna be super excited!" Unikitty smiled.

"But now... I have to head to Frowntown!" She cheered as she flew out the window once again to Frowntown.


	2. Cupid and Anti-Cupid

"Finally arrived!" Thought Unikitty.

"Now then who will be my first victim?" She thought.

"Oh, I know! Everyone!" Unikitty screamed as she shot arrows in the air and like in the Unikingdom they all fell down.

"Now then I need to find Master Frown and Brock." Unikitty thought as she flew to their apartment.

She opened a window and entered.

"Brock! Where are all the dishes I'm making mac in cheese!" Master Frown yelled.

"Im washing them because SOMEONE forgot to do it last time." Brock hissed.

"I made need to use extra arrows on these two." Thought Unikitty as she snuck around the apartment.

"Unikitty!" Master Frown screamed.

Master Frown was looking down on her.

"Did YOU invite her?" Master Frown asked angrily as he turned to Brock.

"I didn't invite her at all dude!" Brock replied.

"Get out!!!!!" Master Frown yelled.

Master Frown then saw the arrows and bow.

"Seriously? Your playing dumb matchmaker?" Master Frown asked.

"Well, Cupid gave me his arrows and bow for the day. But it won't matter because when this arrow hits you, you will forget seeing me at all!" Unikitty smiled.

She shot an arrow but Master Frown dodged as it hit the TV cracking the screen.

"Your paying for that!" Master Frown screamed.

"This isn't worth it!" Unikitty said as she quickly opened the door and exited the apartment.

"Stupid Rainbow Cat!" Master Frown screamed.

He quickly when in his room and saw something on the bed. It looked like what Unikitty had but instead of the arrows being pink and red they were all purple and the bow has purple heart designs on it.

"Dear Master Frown, I'm Anti-Cupid. You probably know what your job is. If you don't I guess I'll dumb it down for you. Your job is to make everyone hate each other for this valentines day. Don't fail me or else."

Anti Cupid

Master Frown laughed his evil laugh after reading the letter. He grabbed the bow and arrows.

"Watch out, Rainbow Cat it seems you have a villain on your tail." Master Frown thought as he said goodbye to Brock and left the apartment.

Uni kitty flew back to the kingdom where she when in her room to take a break.

"Still have a few more places to go. But soon everyone will be in love!" Unikitty smiled.

"It's all your fault!" A voice yelled.

Uni kitty peeked out her door to see Dr. Fox yelling at Hawkodile and some grape juice was all over Dr. Fox's coat.

"I'm sorry." Hawkodile cried.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!!!!!" Dr. Fox screamed.

"Oh well, I'll just shoot her with an arrow again." Thought Unikitty as she grabbed her arrows and bow and was about to aim for Dr. Fox but Master Frown appeared and scared Unikitty.

"Why are you here?" Unikitty asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Master Frown laughed.

Uni kitty then saw the purple arrows and Bow.

"You may be Cupid Kitty but I'll stop you!" Master Frown yelled before running off.

Uni kitty quickly followed them pushing De. Fox and Hawkodile out the way causing them both to get angry but it didn't matter to Unikitty she just wanted to get Master Frown.

"Come back here!" Unikitty screamed turning to Rage Kitty and going faster.

She turned the corner to see Master Frown had got to Richard and Brock was in there.

"Go away!" Richard said.

"Why are you acting all feisty all of the sudden?" Brock asked.

"What's it to you?" Richard said angrily.

"Do you need a hug?" Brock asked.

"No! Leave me alone!" Richard yelled at Brock as he when through the wall somewhere.

"Not Richard too! I got to get to him before it's too late!" Unikitty thought.

"Master Frown! Stop!" Unikitty yelled

"Maybe you need to stop. Ever thought about that?" Master Frown asked as he shot an arrow at Unikitty.

Before Unikitty could react the arrow had hit her and her laid down on the ground.


	3. IMPORTANT

Hello there! It's me FanfictionNerdLikesFanfictiom. The reason I'm here is that I won't be updating my Unikitty fanfictions for a while.

Why some may ask? Well, guess what? Someone copied one of my works and posted it on another site.

It was one of my crossovers of Unikitty and Steven Universe called Gem Cat and this person stole my work and posted it on Archive Of Our Own. They didn't even try to change it or edit the grammar if you go to the site and look up Star Cat(All they did was change the name) and click or tap it you will see it's exactly like mine!

People if you want to post my work on other sites please instead of just stealing it all you have to do is just PM me for permission and credit me.

I emailed The Archive Team about this and hopefully, they get back but please people don't just steal the work that took me a while to think of and awhile to actually type out and decide it was worthy to be read. It's rude and annoying.

I won't say who the user is but please if your reading don't steal my work again.

Good day.


	4. Not An Update

My unikitty fanfictions will still not be uploading and my crossover will not be loading either.

As some of you may know someone copied my work.

I can ask at least three times for them to either credit me or delete it and they haven't even responded.

It could mean their either super busy or they just don't care.

What's annoying about is that The people who run archive of our own haven't gotten back to me about this situation which I sent a message to them on Sunday. Hopefully, they will respond by the end of this week.

This really annoys me the fact someone would just steal something from me about even asking first.

Once again the fanfiction they copied is Is on tothe archive of our own and is called Star Cat. If you know any of the users who copied me please PM me.


	5. Victory!

I have good news everyone! The fanfiction that was copied has been deleted which means of course that I will now update all my Unikitty fanfictions again. This one will update on Saturday. Have a nice day!


End file.
